With development of the mobile communication network and improvement of the specification of terminals, a portable terminal has become a necessity for modern society rather than serving as a simple communication device or an information providing device, and further has evolved into a total entertainment device.
A navigation system, referred to as an automotive navigation system, is a system for providing location information required for driving transportation apparatuses, such as a vehicle, a vessel and an air craft, by using satellites. The navigation system receives predetermined data from global positioning system (GPS) satellites, which are hovering above the Earth, by use of a GPS receiver, and calculates the location thereof based on the received data. As a plurality of GPS satellites are hovering above the Earth, the transportation apparatus may receive GPS signals from any three of the GPS satellites regardless of where the transportation apparatus exists on Earth, and calculate the location thereof based on the received GPS signals. The navigation system provides various types of travel information to the transportation apparatus, such as a vehicle, based on the calculated location information thereof. The existing navigation system is mainly used for a large-scale moving object, such as an aircraft or a vessel, in the location calculation or navigation, but in recent years, has been used even for a vehicle. In particular, the navigation system for today provides a user with various types of information, for example, current location information about a transportation apparatus, route information from the current location to the destination of a transport apparatus, map information related to location information and route information, and traffic condition information.
If the navigation apparatus provides a user with information such as the current location of a transportation apparatus by using map information, the user may rapidly and easily recognize the current location, and thus it is common for the navigation apparatus to provide the current location information together with map information.
However, a terminal supporting the conventional navigation function only uses map information that is stored in the terminal, and therefore only schematic map information is provided. Accordingly, there is a limitation in providing map information including additional information, which has details and varies in real time, such as a surrounding area of an origin and a surrounding area of a destination.